


Feral Mouse

by WhatTheF0x



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Felching, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheF0x/pseuds/WhatTheF0x
Summary: Ashe and Yuri recognize each other but Ashe thinks Yuri is ignoring him, and he gets jealous of seeing yuri with other people. so he follows him back to his dorm and pushes himself onto Yuri
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Kudos: 14





	Feral Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> a friend on twitter asked for a feral Ashe and submissive Yuri, and like a horny genie I am here to gift the goods!!!

The first time Ashe saw him walk by on campus he couldn’t believe his eyes. Was it really him? He was older now, grown taller but still just as slender, and his face… It was his face that Ashe recognized, his soft feminine features, his plump pink lips and cat like eyes. It was Yuri, without a doubt. Ashe’s heart pounded in his chest as he watched him walk away without a second glance back at him. It hurt, did Yuri not recognize him? 

Ashe was captivated, his childhood friend had really grown into something beautiful. Other times Ashe and him had crossed paths was much the same. Ashe gazed upon Yuri, hoping he would look this way. 

Yuri felt it, he was sitting on the bench waiting for his friends to meet him but couldn’t shake the feeling like someone was watching him. He was hesitant to look around but eventually did and finally found where the eyes were coming from. He was handsome, ash grey hair, his strong thighs showing from the short athletic shorts he was wearing. Something was familiar but he couldn’t remember where from to save his life. Never the shy one, Yuri was about to stand up and confront the man staring at him, but just as he stood up, Balthus, Constance and Hapi approached him.

“Yuri-bird” Hapi chirped as she walked up.

That confirmed it for Ashe, it was Yuri. He watched as the larger man placed a hand on the small of Yuri’s back and guided him away with the girls. Ashe felt a jolt of jealousy spark through him, how dare someone else put their hands on Yuri like that. It made his jaw clench. He had no right to be possessive over Yuri, it had been years since they talked. Years since they first kissed. But somewhere inside him felt Yuri was his, only his, and no one else had the right to touch him. 

Xxx

Yuri said goodbye to his friends that night, it was a fun night and he had forgotten about seeing Ashe that afternoon. He walked home alone as he had done so many times before. There were still other students out despite how late it was, lots of students walking to and from the dorm as he made his way inside. He took the stairs up a couple floors and made his trek down the hall, his key in hand. Completely unaware of the man following behind him.

Ashe had kept his eyes on Yuri the whole night, he ended up following Yuri to the bar, watching him dance with other boys, watching him glance his way. Was he taunting him? It seemed that way.

Yuri was oblivious, acting as he always did, riding up on strangers to convince them to buy him a drink before returning to his friends with a laugh. Ashe bit his tongue at what a slutty bird his friend had turned out to be. He seemed like he’d open up his legs to anyone when he should remember who he was promised to already. 

He followed behind Yuri, keeping a careful pace making sure he didn’t get too close that he’d be suspicious but not too far back that he’d lose him either. 

Yuri fiddled with the key in his hand as he approached his dorm room. He twisted it into the lock and the door clicked open as he entered the room. Yuri was about to close the door behind him with his foot when suddenly another man pushed into the room, grabbing Yuri’s arm and twisting it behind his back, another hand going over his mouth. The door of the room closed behind them, leaving them in darkness. Yuri thrashed his body around trying desperately to escape. Clawing at the hand over his mouth but he couldn't break free.

Ashe didn’t know what had possessed him, there was a boiling frustration inside him. He wanted Yuri so bad, Yuri was supposed to be his, he always was. Everything they had shared together as kids, Yuri was his. And Ashe would remind him of that. Despite Yuri’s struggles Ashe was able to push Yuri forward and shoved him onto the bed. The other boy caught himself with his hands on the mattress.

“What the hell!?” Yuri shouted looking back at his attacker. “Oh”

Yuri recognized him, the boy from before who had been watching him, he had felt familiar and now he knew why.

“Ashe?” Yuri whispered, his voice soft.

“So you do remember me?” Ashe growled and crawled on top of Yuri, holding him down with his body.

“Why are you-” Yuri’s voice was cut off by the sudden feeling of Ashe’s bulge pressing against his ass, causing him to lift his hips up and press back into the hardness he found there earning a soft sigh from Yuri. 

He looked like Ashe, responded to Ashe, but he was so different from the Ashe he remembered. The sweet boy who cried when he scraped his knee on the playground was now holding him down into the sheets and grinding against the soft curve of his ass. His body instinctively responding to it before his head could think clearly on what he wanted. 

“I never expected you’d turn out to be such a slut,” Ashe scolded. “Do you just give it up for any guy with a pulse?” 

“No,” Yuri whined and tried to pull his wrists away , but Ashe’s grip on him was so tight. He tried to squirm free every movement nudging against Ashe’s clothed cock, making his head feel light.

“Stop moving so much,” Ashe growled and let go of one of Yuri’s wrists to slap his hand hard across Yuri’s ass. It was still covered by a too tight pair of jeans but it was hard enough that Yuri let out a yelp and a soft cry escaped his lips as he gave in to Ashe’s dominance.

Ashe massaged the spot he slapped with his hand the soft squish of Yuri’s cheeks warm under his palm.

“You gonna be good?” Ashe asked, and Yuri nodded, his face down against the mattress, refusing to look back at his childhood friend. 

Ashe let go of Yuri's other wrist and shuffled back on the bed. He grabbed Yuri’s hips with 2 hands and lifted him up till he was on his knees with his forearms still down on the bed. He roughly yanked down Yuri’s pants till that soft ass was exposed and bare to the room.

Not wasting another moment Ashe buried his face into that sweet hole, sticking his tongue deep inside.

“Ashe!” Yuri screamed, gripping onto the bedsheets and pushing back against the wet heat.

Ashe was drooling, eagerly lapping at Yuri’s tight rim, pushing his tongue inside and feeling that little cunt clench around him. Yuri’s whimpers filled the room. He pulled back a thin string of spit connecting him to Yuri’s hole which clenched around nothing. 

Yuri gasped for air, his chest pounding, it felt so good his brain couldn’t think of anything but how to chase that high.

“M-more,” Yuri pleaded and reached back to pull one of his fat cheeks apart and spread himself further. 

Ashe teased two fingers along Yuri’s sensitive hole, watching it twitch with excitement before Ashe shoved his fingers deep inside all the way to the knuckle without warning.

Yuri gasped, lifting his ass up more.

“You’re so pretty,” Ashe purred and thrust his fingers in and out with a vicious pace. 

Yuri yelped and squirmed, his body trying to decide whether to try and get away or get closer.

The sloppy wet sounds combined with Yuri's desperate moans was driving Ashe wild, his dick begging for attention and straining inside his workout shorts. Yuri was getting close, the rough treatment was sending electricity down to his toes and he felt like he could come any second. So close, so close, Yuri clenched harder around Ashe’s fingers but just as he was about to come Ashe withdrew his hand.

“Fuck,” Yuri whined, his orgasm fleeing him. 

“Was the little slut close? Were you really gonna come from just your ass? I guess whore’s dicks are really useless huh?” Ashe tossed Yuri over onto his back where he could see that flushed face all red with tears in his eyes.

He was irresistible, Ashe got off the bed and yanked Yuri around till his head was hanging off the side of the bed.

“Open,” Ashe growled, shoving his fingers into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri eagerly began sucking on Ashe’s fingers, swallowing them as deep as he could. “Hungry pretty thing aren't you?”

Yuri nodded and gave a soft moan around Ashe’s fingers, his eyes fluttering closed.

“I’ll give you something,” Ashe pulled his fingers away and shoved his pants down to reveal his cock already leaking with precome. He didn’t waste another second and shoved it down Yuri’s throat. The other man gagged and squirmed on the bed at the sudden intrusion and Ashe held his throat with one hand to feel himself deep inside.

“God, that feels good,” Ashe growled pulling back and thrusting again.

His movements were erratic with no rhythm just using Yuri’s throat like a fuckhole for his dick. He yanked Yuri’s shirt up and exposed his small pink nipples perking up at the air. Yuri didn’t resist, just swallowed hungrily around Ashe’s cock, letting out a surprised whine, his back arching, when Ashe decided to grab one of those nipples and tease it between his fingers.

“Mrph!” Yuri groaned around Ashe’s dick, his eyes rolling back as he pushed up into Ashe's hand. 

Ashe pulled away and Yuri gasped for air, sitting up to let the blood rush back to his body. His dick was so hard, it had been so long since he had seen Ashe and this was a side to him he had never seen before. It wasn't gentle and soft, it was rough and hard and he wanted more.

Yuri fell back to the bed and lifted his ass up offering it up to Ashe to do as he wished. Ashe couldn’t think of anything other than how bad he wanted to be inside him. He yanked Yuri’s pants down till they got stuck at his knees and looked at the cute heart shaped ass in front of him. Yuri’s hole already wet and pink, it made his mouth water, wanting to dive his tongue back inside and taste every bit of him till the little slut orgasmed from that alone. 

But his animalistic desire to be inside him was even stronger.

“What a good slut you are to leave lube sitting out for me,” Ashe teased and grabbed the bottle he had seen on the nightstand. “Do you play with your ass that often you need it right there? Do you bring a new boy home every other night to fuck you?”

Yuri only answered with a moan as Ashe coated his fingers. It didn’t matter if it was true or not, the words coming from Ashe were driving him crazy and he just wanted to be filled. Ashe shoved 3 fingers inside Yuri without warning, causing Yuri to let out a sharp scream that melted into a moan. Ashe grabbed the back of Yuri’s hair with his other hand and yanked his head up.

“Again, let me hear your voice,” Ashe growled and thrust his fingers in and out of Yuri, making sure to fully leave him before pushing his fingers roughly back inside.

Yuri’s moans were short and loud, punctuating each movement of Ashe’s fingers inside him, the sloppy wet sounds being drowned out by Yuri’s screams. Ashe pulled his hand back, Yuri’s hole gaping and begging to be fucked.

“Alright little bird, I’ll give you what you want,” Ashe cooed, his voice low and hungry.

He lined his cock up with that sweet little cunt and thrust inside, his grip tightening on Yuri’s hips as he brought his soft ass down hard on his dick.

“Fuck!” Yuri cried out, the feeling of Ashe’s cock filling him up. He shook his plump ass eagerly, grinding back against Ashe’s hips.

Pleasure was pounding deep inside him with every thrust, every movement of Ashe’s body. Ashe’s grip was so harsh, leaving bruises already forming on Yuri’s pale skin. The sound of skin on skin filling the room with Ashe’s grunts as he used Yuri’s hole to his needs.

Yuri gripped feverishly at the sheets trying desperately to hold on to something. The electricity running through him fled suddenly as Ashe pulled back and tossed Yuri over onto his back. Yuri’s eyes glazed and full of lust, with a seductive smirk on his lips, he had never seen this side of Ashe before but God if it wasn't the hottest thing he had ever seen from his childhood friend.

Ashe all but ripped Yuri’s clothes off then. Barely undoing his boots before yanking them off and tossing them across the room, followed quickly by his jeans and shirt. Meanwhile Ashe remained clothed, just having his gym shorts down enough to free his cock. 

Ashe shoved Yuri’s legs apart, the other boys cock pink and leaking against his stomach despite having remained untouched.

“You sure have grown, haven’t you, Mouse,” Yuri purred, gazing up at Ashe with a hungry look. Ashe didn’t respond just thrust back inside causing Yuri to throw his head back and arch his back so beautifully.

Ashe threw Yuri's legs up over his shoulders and pounded harder, pushing Yuri up the bed till his head was hitting against the headboard. He grabbed Yuri by the hair and yanked him up, Yuri wrapped his arms around Ashe and dug his claws in, earning a hiss from Ashe before he threw them into the headboard that slammed hard into the wall to leave a dent.

Yuri cried out, burying his face into Ashe’s neck as Ashe continued to relentlessly fill him. It was so much he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“A-ashe,” Yuri whined. “I’m gonna,”

“Not yet, not yet,” Ashe slapped Yuri's ass with one hand causing the other to spasm before his orgasm ripped through him.

Yuri screamed, his nails digging in so hard to break skin as he tried to hold back his orgasm, but it was too late. The slap sent him over the edge and come was spilling from his cock onto Ashe’s shirt between them. He was still shaking and Ashe wasn’t stopping his movements.

“No, it’s too much!” Yuri tried out trying to push away, overstimulated from his orgasm, but was caged in between Ashe’s body and the headboard.

“I’m not done,” Ashe growled, squeezing Yuri’s ass with a brutal grip as he spread his cheeks more. “You’re the slut who came before he was told”

“Please, please, I need a break,” Yuri sobbed, every bit of his nerves feeling like they were plugged in to the wall as he could feel sparks down to his spine.

Ashe pulled back away from the wall and yet again threw Yuri onto the bed.

Yuri gasped and shivered curling on his side and trying to catch his breath. The reprieve didn’t last long though as Ashe grabbed his leg and lifted it up to look at the damage he’s done. Yuri’s hole all loose and gaping, desperate to be filled once more. At least that’s what Ashe thinks.

Ashe hooked Yuri’s one leg up over his shoulder and dragged his body across the bed to once again fill him up.

This position was even deeper than before. Yuri let out a long and high pitched groan, his eyes rolling back as he gave in to Ashe’s relentless movements.

Deeper and harder, Ashe continued using Yuri’s hole till his release finally found him and he dumped his load deep inside. Fucking through out his orgasm.

Yuri whined at the heat filling him like fire in his veins, cream pies were the best feeling… Maybe he was a slut after all. Yuri giggled to himself letting Ashe continue to play with his body.

Yuri was practically purring in satisfaction as Ashe spread his legs and poked the sensitive rim of Yuri's hole. 

“Push it out,” Ashe ordered and Yuri did, letting the warm come drip out slowly. 

Ashe leaned in and lapped up the bitter liquid with his tongue, pushing it back inside. Yuri squirmed a little but was all out of fight, his heart still pounding heavy. Ashe gathered what he could on his tongue again before crawling up Yuri’s body and crashing their lips together. He pushed his tongue inside and Yuri eagerly licked the remaining come off of Ashe’s tongue, tasting every bit of him he could.

Ashe pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting their tongues.

Yuri smirked up at him.

“Oh silver mouse, I’ve missed you”


End file.
